This invention relates to automated systems for storing and retrieving containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to such systems wherein a particular container can be selectively stored and retrieved from an isolated storage chamber such as a refrigerated or fire proof room.
In many storage systems wherein a lot of articles or containers having articles are stored in an isolated room, or chamber, for example, a tightly sealed room such as a refrigerating room, a thermostically controlled room, a fire-proof room, a safe room or the like, and a secret room for storing secret or important articles, it is often desired that a desired article or container can be retrieved from the room and again stored therein automatically.
It is undesirable that a person goes in and out of such a tightly sealed room for storing and retrieving articles, because the internal condition such as temperature, pressure, cleanliness or others is changed thereby. In some instances anyone wishing to enter such a room must put on a special or exclusive apparel such as a suit, jacket or the like. This is inconvenient for the person. In another case, a man who goes in the room may be in danger.
In connection with secret room storing secret articles, it is undesired for protection of secrecy that a person or persons can go in the room every time when desiring a stored article or articles.
In rental safe deposit box system, those boxes are stored in a fire-proof safe room in a bank. When a hirer or a contractor desires to use his box, he must usually ask to a clerk to bring his box. However, it is desired for protecting privacy of the contractor that he can perform retrieval and return of his box without handle and observation by other persons.